


Without The Bitter The Sweet Isn’t As Sweet

by TechnobIade



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnobIade/pseuds/TechnobIade
Summary: "I know that look in your eyes, Quackity." Technoblade’s voice was laced with an undertone of pain. Even though it hasn’t been said to him, his subconscious tells him that Quackity was in ruins. The man before him is not the same man who had once melted Technoblade’s heart of glacier with the sunshine he provided.If it wasn't for their different perspective towards politics, they wouldn't have had to be apart from each other.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Without The Bitter The Sweet Isn’t As Sweet

The last 24 hours was a lot to the bloodstained man — too productive for him as he spent his time working on an unfinished business with an old friend within thick obsidian walls. His progress to reach his end-goal was astounding, and even after a long day's hard work, he does not want to stop. Exhaustion surged through his legs after demolishing what remained of El Rapids; heavy eyelids shut close as Quackity fell to the ground.

Witness of this was a piglin watching from a distance; deep red eyes focused on the duck hybrid as he peeked through a hole in his hidden base, almost feeling sorry for the frail being that had just fell unconscious. Questions clouded Technoblade's ever-so curious head: what was Quackity doing? Why was he in such a state? What has he done? He knew he should not care about a person who had done him so wrong, but what he just saw was rather concerning. Quackity put down what he has built with so much pride. He knew him enough to find the act to be out of character.

Sunlight shone upon the Quackity's face with Technoblade standing over to shade the collapsed. A bulb lit inside his mind: to help or not to help? Empathy is something the piglin has tried to conceal after all these times as he was stuck in the vicious cycle of betrayal from the people he let walk into his life. Personal involvement with people only made him vulnerable. A decision was made, sealing it with an exasperated sigh. It was a bad idea as he reminded himself, as well as the voices, that Quackity became villain and went against what he stood for, but he cannot help but feel pitiful for someone so fragile and defenseless — for someone he once held so dearly to his heart. Technoblade won against the screeching voices inside his head: he could not just leave him like that. After all, **Quackity played a role in his life** , and somehow, **he still cared about him**.

From the dirt ground, Quackity was scooped into Technoblade’s arms, and there he remained unconscious. It did not take much time for the piglin to get to his secret outpost and transfer the duck to his bed. Every corner of where they temporary resided in was shadowed, but rays of the sun allowed the piglin to get a better look at Quackity’s face. Just like his, it was scarred, but what stood out the most was the the healed slit that went from his right eyebrow down to his cheek. A pang inside his chest was felt upon the realization that it was him who inflicted the noticeable scar that highlighted his face.

What shook Quackity to wake up from his slumber was Technoblade gently wiping the ichor that tainted his visage with a wet fabric. As an initial reaction to who he now considers a foe being this close to him, he abruptly slapped Techno’s hand with all the might he has which is not much, considering that fatigue has clung onto him despite getting the rest he needed. His wrists were grabbed by the much stronger piglin, and he protested.

“I’m not here to hurt you. I wouldn’t, not when you’re like this. Calm down.” A stern, monotone voice was heard by the duck. In defeat, Quackity complied. There is nothing much he can do, anyway. Quackity was weak and tired. It took him some time to rationalize that Technoblade went out of his way to tend for him, but Quackity did not give enough faith in him. **He cannot let his walls down this time.**

**Or so he thought he could.**

“Do I look pathetic to you?” Quackity asked as the piglin continued cleaning the duck’s ravaged skin of dirt and scarlet.

A peculiar storm of emotions flooded Technoblade’s heart, which travelled through his head not too long. The voices were not in silence, but they also seem to be affected by Quackity’s words. They were not screaming at him, neither. Intrusive thoughts spilled through in his head: what was that supposed to mean? Thousands of voices offered different answers that made his headspace worse. It definitely sounded that **he was to blame for the man Quackity is today.** With the heavy guilt that added weight to Technoblade’s shoulders, it faltered as he exhaled, lost for words to return to Quackity.

The rest of the day shared by Techno and Quackity was spent in reticence. There were a few exchange, but they did not speak about what needed to be talked about. Worry lingered in Techno’s gaze towards Quackity, thoroughly observing his face. The duck felt slightly uncomfortable about it, but he understood Techno was a strange man. To add, he has not lived an experience with him without any hostility for so long. Multitude of memories coursed through the pair’s head as they remained unspoken. **The smiles given to each other that were brighter than the sun itself, the laughter that once filled the air they breathed in the same space, and the embraces that emitted a lover’s warmth were all fragments of the past now.**

"I know that look in your eyes, Quackity." Technoblade’s voice was laced with an undertone of pain. Even though it hasn’t been said to him, his subconscious tells him that Quackity was in ruins. The man before him is not the same man who had once melted Technoblade’s heart of glacier with the sunshine he provided.

"Tell me about how familiar it is, then." Wretched brown eyes reflected Technoblade’s rubies’ with a tone that sounded like a broken record. His throat was dry, as he refused to eat nor drink anything the piglin gave him.

A hand slowly reached for Quackity’s face as Techno asked, “…may I?” And as a response, he received a nod without any word uttered. Techno cupped the duck’s once so gracious cheeks, a calloused thumb caressing the wound that formed a keloid as if he was studying its texture. To Quackity, it felt too gentle, rekindling the hearthfire of love that had been blown away by the whirlwind that he denied himself of. **Love and politics just cannot be in the same plane, and forcing the existence of both only has hurtful consequences.**

** Even with how shattered Quackity may be, he still found him to be inconceivably beautiful with the marks on his sunkissed skin. **

Given scrutiny whilst in the moment of melancholia, in the depths of his browns was a vengeful flame of a lonesome being. Its fury stung Technoblade’s heart, sympathetic. A heartstring split into halves seeing himself in Quackity’s ambers. It was all too familiar to him as backs were constantly turned to Techno. The remnants of the past still haunted Techno, and it was all scattered that he found it hard to emotionally heal. He never spoke about them, as he feared to dwell on the anguish.

**“…I’m with you.”** It was all the piglin has to say. He was not a man of words, but he had to let the love he used to distance himself from that he understands. Quackity has not come into terms that his heart is breaking and was driving him to do mindless acts. He was suffering from the secondhand pain his friends are attempting to endure; he had lost the friends he made along the way; he had dismantled the walls of the empire he built. He is losing everything one by one, and it is driving him insane.

Strangely, comfort engulfed with his gentle gestures. **The world was starting to be cold for its cruelty, but Technoblade’s presence is giving him the warmth he has been lacking of for a long time.** The pulverized memories they had were being shaped back to what it used to be. His display of affection was a cherry on top — he leaned into Techno’s warm hand, as he placed his own over his, closing his eyes with the satisfaction of the bittersweet moment they are sharing. He has to savour it, as he knows he will have another day facing the sanguinity the world has to offer. 


End file.
